Skills
Like spells, skills do not have a cooldown, but don't go too crazy with them. This list includes normal skills, unlockable skills, and magitech skills. List * Ambush - physical affinity against target. Encounter * Apothecary - Allows the player to make tier three potions and poisons. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Assassinate - Variable buff and affinity against preoccupied target. Instant * Backstab - Physical affinity from behind against target. Instant * Bash - Knock-back target, deals base martial damage. Instant * Bind - bind target. Encounter * Bite - base martial damage as crippling damage. Instant * Calm - Calms the target, preventing them from attacking. Encounter * Camouflage - Changes the player's appearance to match that of their surroundings, giving them an auto-visual-stealth buff while active. Encounter * Charge - Knock-down target, deals base martial damage. Instant * Charmcraft - Allows the player to make buff charms. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily * Claw - double martial damage. Instant * Cleave - double physical damage, no critical hits, crippling. Instant * Consume - Allows the player to devour another character to regain health, deals Base Martial damage, heals for 3 health. Unlocked by Amorphous Feat or Morphoplasm Race. Encounter * Croak - slow target. Encounter * Deathroll - double martial damage as crippling damage, inflicts bleed. Instant * Disguise - Allows the player to change their appearance to match that of another player. Encounter * Enchant - Allow the player to imbue weapons, armor, and items with perma-buff enchantments. Unlocked by Enchantor. Daily+ * Fade - stealths the player from all forms of detection except psychic. Unlocked by Incorporeal Feat. Encounter * Feigned Strength - Full heal, gain physical and majjyck: buff, affinity, yielding, and weakness. Encounter * Fire Ball - deals base tech damage, on critical deals base tech damage plus one and stuns, on Hypercritical deals base tech damage plus two and inflicts burn. Magitech. Instant * First Aid - heals for one damage, two if user has Alchemy feat. Encounter+ * Flank - Causes the player's attacks to deal extra damage to unaware or preoccupied targets. Encounter * Fly - Allows the player to flee from or enter battle untargeted. Unlocked by Fleet Feat. Encounter * Foresight - Allows the player to ignore an attack they were previously unaware of. Unlocked by Clairvoyant Feat. Instant * Form Morph - Allows the player to change appearance to that of another race, gaining an unassuming form buff while active. Unlocked by Amorphous Feat, or by Morphoplasm or Changeling races. Encounter * Frenzy - Gain physical buff and defense. Encounter * Growl - Bind target. Encounter * Heavy-Handed - base physical damage, ignores shield. Instant * Herbalism - Allows the player to make tier one potions and poisons. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Howl - Paralyzes targets. Encounter * Incense - allows the player to make single-use buffs. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Inspire - shares the player's buffs with allies in the vicinity. Encounter * Intimidate - Incites fear to all targets within a 5 foot radius, slow to all targets between a 5 and 10 foot radius, and paralyze to all targets between a 10 and 15 foot radius. Encounter * Leap - Allows the player to flee from or enter battle untargeted. Unlocked by Fleet Feat. Encounter * Lightning Bolt - deals base tech damage, on critical deals base tech damage plus one and slows, on Hypercritical deals base tech damage plus two and inflicts Shock. Magitech. Instant * Lull - put target to sleep. Encounter- * Pierce - Ignores armor, deals base physical damage. Instant * Piercing Shot - Ignores Armor, deals base Skill Damage. Instant * Pharmacology - Allows the player to make tier four potions and poisons. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Phase - Allows the player to ignore physical attacks. Unlocked by Incorporeal Feat. Instant * Pinning Shot - Deals Base Skill damage, binds target. Encounter * Possess - Allows the player to take control of another character (enslave). Unlocked by Incorporeal Feat. Encounter * Potion Making - Allows the player to make tier two potions and poisons. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Projection - allows the player to project their minds to another location, this projection is visible and audible only to those the player wishes and can not physically interact with other characters or the enviornement. Unlocked by Clairvoyant. Encounter * Pyrotechnics - allows the player to make explosives. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Rally - Allows the user to pass on one buff currently affecting them to their allies. aoe 15 ft. Encounter * Reave - double physical damage, no critical hits, piercing damage. Instant * Roar - Incite fear in targets. Instant * Scan - physical buff against target. Encounter * Scratch - base martial damage and, on critical, inflict bleed. Instant * Screech - stun targets. Encounter * Smoke Screen - shrouds the area in smoke/fog/etc... decreasing the light level to low light, and stealthing everyone within the cloud from sight. Magitech. Encounter * Solar Flare - deals base tech damage, on critical deals base tech damage plus one and blind, on Hypercritical deals base tech damage plus two and inflicts smite. Magitech. Instant * Spell Weaving - Allows the player to make single-use majjyck tags. Unlocked by Alchemy Feat. Daily+ * Sprint - Allows the player to flee from or enter battle untargeted while more than ten feet from opponent. Unlocked by Fleet Feat. Encounter * Stealth - conceals the player from sight. Encounter * Stomp - slow target. Encounter * Stoneform - gain physical defense, majjyck resistance, and bind. Encounter * Surgery - heals five damage, six if user has Alchemy feat, can cure non-majjyckal status conditions. Encounter+ * Tactical Morph - Allows the player to morph a part of their body into armor, a shield, or a weapon. Unlocked by Amorphous Feat. Encounter * Track - physical buff from behind against target. Encounter * Trance - Target fights for player (enslave). Encounter * Volley - On limb hit, also causes critical hit, dealing base skill damage to limb, and critical skill damage to torso; On Critical hit, also causes normal hit to each limb, dealing critical skill damage to torso and base skill damage to each limb; on Hypercriticalhit, also causes crippling hit to each limb, dealing Hypercriticalskill damage to torso, and critical damage to each limb. Instant * Wail - frenzy target. Instant * Wound Treatment - heals three damage, four if user has Alchemy feat, can cure non-majjyckal status effects. Encounter+ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skill